The Silver Rebellion
Loyalists *Skull's Marines Rebels *Silver Rebels (No Longer A Rebel) Background Knowledge An Ex-Marine, known as Dragon Slash, used to get on a lot of people's nerves when he was a Marine. He liked to talk about people behind their backs, and started many fights. He caused lots of drama and caused people to leave the guild. As a result, Capt. Skull X kicked him out of the Marines. Several people then followed him to his new guild that he joined, Silver Rebels. Dragon Slash interrogated Kitty (A Marine) for information, on August 17. They asked to know locations of bases and battle tactics, along with other information. Kitty did not give them any, though. Dragon Slash and Samuel Swordstealer then began to stalk and spy on the Marines. The Silver Rebels were added to the Skull's Marines watchlist after that event. Ambush Of Fire On August 19, Capt. Skull X was meeting with one of his Generals, William O'silver, one of the best Generals and greatest Marines to have ever been in Skull's Marines. Dragon Slash and Samuel Swordstealer then arrived, on Padres Del Fuego, Fragilles. They failed at pretending to be AFK. Capt. Skull X then became aware that they were spying on them. William O'silver headed out for the night, as Capt. Skull X ordered the Marines to form a firing line on the other side of the bridge on the other side of island. David Light, Chris Swordbones, Cherie, and Captain Wahoo formed a firing line, as Capt. Skull X lured Dragon Slash, Samuel Swordstealer and several others to the bridge. As they passed over the bridge, Capt. Skull X pulled out his gun, and joined the line, as the crew crossed the bridge, they walked straight into the ambush. The Marines told the crew to stop stalking them, or the Marines will declare war. Dragon Slash then said he would PvP us, and battle us. Outnumbered, since Chris Swordbones and Captain Wahoo got left behind, the Marines went into battle, with 3 men, to face the crew that had 5 troops. The Battle quickly turned into an onslaught, and ended in a Marine victory, 24 - 2. After the battle was over, Capt. Skull X declared war on the Silver Rebels, but it was ended after Dragon Slash surrendered. This is Silver Dragon: Leader of Silver Rebels. Dragon slash is no longer in the guild. Please note... I want no war. Dragon Slash's Story According to Dragon Slash, he was only watching Capt. Skull X, and wasn't trying to be AFK. He and Samuel Swordstealer just wanted to surprise William O'silver with their Phantom Spirits potion, which was why they teleported. They weren't trying to spy on the Marines. Dragon Slash also did not ask Kitty for secrets, as he claims. Silver Dragon, the Guildmaster of Silver Rebels, was his friend and he had no where else to go, so he joined. After a while, he was kicked out from Silver Rebels because Silver Dragon thought he was making members leave. However, Silver Dragon approved he could come back, but he decided to be a Guildmaster himself instead. Category:Skull's Marines Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan wars Category:Peace/war declarments Category:POTCO